Sango's Chagrin and Miroku's Perfect Day
by Katar
Summary: ONESHOT! SangoxMiroku


I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Another day of traveling stood before them as the set off away from Kaede's farmilliar village. Kagome sighed and streched her arms abover her arms, enjoying the fresh air. Inuyasha, the half demon was walking with a look of digust on his face which usually remained there. Behind the two stood a demon slayer named Sango, and a perverted monk called Miroku.

Sango was holding her faithful neko demon, Kirara, in her arms. Shippo, the kitsune demon trotted next to Kagome. He was eating a lollypop. Cherry to be exact. There had been something bothering Kagome for a while now. Why hadn't they found any traces of the sacred jewel shards? It had almost been two months since they had gotten anything. The young miko looked at her companions and smiled. Everything was the way it should be.

"Perverted monk! Keep your hands to yourself!" Sango yelled as she smaked Miroku as hard as she could on his cheek. Kagome laughed quietly. Yep, everything was how it should be.

"Sango, you don't understand. I thought I saw an insect on your kimono." The red faced monk protested as he rubbed his cheek.

"You liar! You just wanted a feel. Why is it always me? Pervert." She spat back at him and walked a bit faster. Kirara, who had been in Sango's arms the entire time, continued to sleep. She was used to this behavior from her master.

"Jeez, Miroku. It's not even noon and you're already at it." Inuyasha said. He didn't bother to turn around to face him.

For the next few hours the group walked in silence under the cloudless sky. Kagome tried to make small talk but everyone was just too tired to talk. Even though they had been at Lady Kaede's village for a week, they hardly got rest. Kagome went home for an "exam." Or whatever it was. Inuyasha went out to the forest leaving Sango to be alone with Miroku. It wasn't as romantic as it sounded.

Sango cringed at the sound of Kagome starting to fight with Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo knew that they loved eachother. When they fought though, it was horrible. She silently hoped that things wouldn't end up with Kagome going home. That would mean that she would be stuck with Miroku again. She did love him but lately he had been more and more of a pervert than before.

"Sango? Saaaaaannngo?" She felt someone tugging her kimono sleeves. She snapped back to see that everyone had stopped to eat lunch. Her face turned into a tomatoe, that was embaressing. Everyone else was about ten yards back.

"Oh right, sorry. Got caught in my thoughts." Miroku was the one that had broken her concentration.

The food was prepared quickly, everyone ate the Ramen that Kagome had brought back with her. Inuyasha slurped it up happily as everyone else ate quietly. When Sango was done she said that she was going to take a quick walk down to a stream she had seen not too far back.

The water was glass as she walked up to it. The entire scene was peaceful, so she sat down and sighed. The grass was soft underneath her and the water was calm. Sango again got caught up in her various thoughts. She didn't even notice Miroku's heavy foot falls behind her. Only when he plopped down beside her she noticed.

"You scared me." She said a bit shocked.

"Were you thinking about something bad? Your face looked pained." He replied with his usual calmness.

"No. Just thinking about everything all of us have gone through." Sango picked at the grass beside her. She was getting nervous. Here she was sitting with Miroku at the banks of a stream. This was too perfect for words.

"Sango? Did you hear what I said?" Miroku asked.

"What? Miroku, I'm sorry. It's just one of those days…" Her sentence was cut off.

His lips were on hers. She stifled back a scream. He was KISSING her! She didn't want to admit it but she was kissing him back.

Sango allowed herself to get lost in the kiss. It could have been only a few moments, but it felt like forever. When they parted they both were breathing a bit heavier. They ran out of breath. Sango smiled and rested her head on Miroku's shoulder. Everything was peaceful until…

"HA! I TOLD YOU INUYASHA! You owe me your Ramen!" Shippo's happy voice broke them out of the romantic silence.

"YAY!" Kagome squeeled.

Inyuasha only huffed at Shippo and Kagome, they were about fifteen yards away hiding in some poor looking bushes. Why hadn't they noticed?

Sango's face heated to a fire red and she burried her face even more into Miroku's robes. Miroku on the other hand only smiled. He had kissed Sango, nothing else mattered.


End file.
